Rogue
Rogue (Marie D'Ancanto) is a mutant who whenever make contact with her skin to someone elses will absorb their powers and/or memory or if held long enough, kill them. Biography ''X-Men Rogue, whose real name is Marie D'Ancanto, was an innocent young girl from Meridian, Mississippi who had plans to go on an adventure with her boyfriend after college. She then gave him a kiss and by that moment her powers manifested and she then ran away from home. She then was at a bar when she saw a cage fight with Wolverine and people in the bar. She soon figured out that he was a mutant as he showed his power then walking out. Thinking he would understand, she hid in his trailer but he later found her. He kicked her out and kept driving. Rogue just shood there and Wolverine then stopped and she ran towards the car and bonded with Wolverine after meeting him in Canada. They crashed the car and then Sabretooth came attacking them. Rogue was stuck and Wolverine was unconsious but Storm and Cyclops saved them taking them to the X-MansionandRogue became a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Rogue was tricked into thinking she was not wanted in the school because Wolverine stabbed her and she took his power to heal. Mystique was in the shape of Iceman and made her leave. The Brotherhood captured her and she became an experement to Magneto's machine. She was going to die but the X-Men quickly saved her defeating the Brotherhood of Mutants leaving a white streak in her hair. X2: X-Men United Iceman and Rogue became a couple but it made it hard because of Rogue's power. However, they still loved each other. When the X-Mansion was under attack, Rogue escaped with Wolverine, Pyro and Iceman in Cyclops' Car. She gave back Wolverine's Dog Tag which was given to her before he left. They went in Boston where they went to Bobby's family's house. Bobby gave Rogue some old clothes and a pair of white gloves. When Bobby's parents came in and they were showed Bobby's powers and Rogue was sitting next to him defending him of being a mutant. When the police came, Pyro faught them off and Rogue grabbed his leg and put the fire out. The four of them left and went in the X-Jet. The X-Jet was shortly followed by a pair of police officiers. They shot fire at them and Rogue, who struggled to get her seatbelt on, fell out of the jet from the whole in the back. Luckily, she was saved from Nightcrawler. At the camp, she was among Pyro, Iceman and Nightcrawler while the rest were having a meeting. She asked Nightcrawler if he knew what they were taking about. He replied saying he could get a closer look and teleported up in the trees above them. Iceman, and Rogue waited at Alkali Lake in the X-Jet. Pryo left with his last words saying "Do you always do as your told." Rogue flew the X-Jet closer to the X-Men and was petrified. Storm told her everything was ok. She joined the X-Men in her own suit confronting the President in the White House. X-Men: The Last Stand Iceman had started to show an interest on their fellow classmate named Shadowcat which she noticed in the Danger Room session. She also noticed it at the funeral when Bobby held Kitty's hand and when Bobby and Kitty went ice-skating. Rogue wanted to save their relationship by taking the cure so they could kiss and hug. She started to leave but Wolverine asked her where she was going. He said to her to make sure she was not doing it for a boy and was doing it for herself. After the X-Men versed the Brotherhood, she waited in a room where Bobby found her. She ended up taking the cure and told Bobby that it is what she wanted when he said that it isn't what he wanted. 'Power ''' *Power absorption - Rogue to the powerful ability to apsorb the life energy, personality, memories, normal abilites is the power (if his victim has) of every person who touches, however she is unable to control this power why covers every part of his body except his head. Relationships *Iceman - Lover *Wolverine - Friend and Teammate *Storm - Teacher and Teammate *Cyclops - Teacher and Teammate *Phoenix - Teacher and Teammate *Beast - Teacher and Teammate *Shadowcat - Classmate, Teammate and Rival *Jubilee - Classmate *Pyro - Friend turned Enemy *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy Trivia *The scene where Rogue gets sucked out by a jet was actually performed by actress Anna Paquin and not a stunt double. *In the novelization and an alternate scene that appears on the DVD release of the film, Rogue did not take the cure, saying she could not bring herself to do it. In this version, Iceman still chooses her over Kitty anyway. External links * Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Unusual Features Category:Female Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:D'Ancanto Family Category:Brown Eyes